Dany's Power
by rose's line
Summary: Seorang perempuan bernama Dany siuman dari tidur panjangnya. dokternya berkata bahwa ia sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil dengan status koma. Ibunya pun menceritakan bahwa ada seorang lelaki setengah bayadatang menjenguknya dan memberinya sebuah botol pil yang berisi pil yang berkelap kelip indah seperti bintang di kegelapan.


Roseline adriane

Dany's power.

1

Awaken

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Aku melihat seorang suster mulai panik dan berlari keluar saat kemudian seorang dokter masuk ke ruanganku dengan raut muka terkejut.

Yah, aku sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan dengan status hampir koma kata dokter itu. Dan hari ini aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku. Ibuku menangis bahagia saat ia menerima kabar dari rumah sakit yang sekarang aku berada bahwa aku sudah ,ibuku baru saja menjengukku dan hendak pulang..eh, baru saja dia mau naik ke mobil pribadinya tau-tau aku sudah siuman. Ingatan yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan saat aku tertabrak. Yap,rasanya sakit sekali. Dan kurasa aku jadi sedikit linglung deh saking anehnya melihat ibuku memelukku dengan erat sampai dadaku terasa pun mengajakku pulang tanpa basa basi. Kami keluar dari rumah sakit dan naik mobil pribadi ibuku. Dan..kami pun beranjak pulang.

'pulang'

Itu yang kupikirkan dibenakku terus menerus sambil melihat pemandangan yang acak-acakan di luar kaca mobil karena mobil ibuku melaju cepat. Aku benar-benar kangen rumah, kucing peliharaanku,kuro. Semuanya. Saat kami sudah tiba di rumah. Aku bergegas keluar dari mobil dan dengan terpincang-pincang aku pun memasuki rumah dan mulai mencari kucing hitam nakal itu. Kuro berdiri di balkon kamarku. Persis apa yang kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya sejak kecelakaan itu. Kuro melihatku dengan tajam. Dan dia pun sadar bahwa majikannya yang sudah lama pergi pun kembali. Ia hampir tidak bisa mengenali majikannya pun turun dari balkon itu. Aku mulai berusaha berlari untuk menangkapnya. Tapi sialnya, aku tersandung keranjang baju yang sudah lama terletak tepat di depanku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya karena mataku hanya menatap kuro. Hasilnya mukaku jadi rata deh.

Ibuku berlari ke arahku dengan panik. Dia berusaha mengendongku sampai ke kamarku dengan susah payah. Ya tuhan bu..memangnya aku segendut itu sampai harus pake acara ngos-ngosan apa,bu?Dany ga segitu gendut kali!tidak berapa lama setelah aku dibaringkan di tempat tidurku, beliau pun mulai berbicara. "Dany.." suara-nya yg begitu lembut itu pun membuatku berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. "Ada apa bu?Kuro merusak alat masakku lagi untuk ke-50 kalinya?". Ibuku tersenyum tipis. Dan tak lama kemudian..beliau menitikkan air mata. Pipi beliau menjadi basah akibat air mata tersebut. Ini ke-2 kalinya beliau menangis dihadapanku. Aku teringat kembali saat-saat ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat permakaman ayahku. "Ibu sempat mengira bahwa kamu sudah meninggal,nak."suaranya meninggi tapi beliau berusaha untuk meringankan suaranya. Aku terdiam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. "tapi..takdir berubah saat ibu sedang menjengukmu,dan seorang lelaki setengah baya tiba-tiba masuk. Ibu sempat mengira bahwa dia hanya salah masuk kamar pasien saja. Tapi tidak,dia segera berjalan menuju kamu. 'siapa ka—'. 'diam. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang. Yah,singkat saja aku teman dekat Arfihansyah,suamimu. Aku disini untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan putrimu.'ibu makin tidak mengerti saat dia berkata saat dia memasukkan sebuah pil kemulutmu dgn air agar kamu bisa menelannya. 'anakmu akan siuman berapa lama lagi kurasa.'kata laki-laki itu. 'A..apa yang kamu lakukan kepada anakku'. Dan dia membalasku dengan kata-kata yang mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa ini 'menolongnya keuar dari maut lebih tepatnya. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, .'

'kau gila'

'aku tidak .' dia berkata sambil melempar sesuatu kepada ibu. Aku pun menangkapnya. Ternyata dia memberikan ibu sebotol pil yang berkilau. Dia memperingatkanku bahwa Dany harus meminumnya hanya saat Dany marah,sedih,dan putus asa saja. Belum sempat ibu berkata apa-apa lagi, pria aneh itu hilang. Ibu pun keluar dari ruanganmu sambil memegang botol pil itu dengan erat. Dan bergegas menuju ke mobil. Tiba-tiba ibu menerima kabar bahwa kau sudah siuman dari tidur panjangmu. Yah..ibu kaget dan langsung berlari ke ruanganmu. Sekarang ibu sama sekali tidak mengerti siapakah lelaki setengah baya itu?dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan ayahmu?..."suasana hening sejenak. Dan beliau pun mulai berbicara lg "nih botol pil-nya!oh iya..ada..sesuatu yg penting lagi..pria itu berpesan bahwa bila botol ini pecah, dia tidak ada pilihan ain lagi selain mengambil..nyawamu..hah..lucu sekali ya?jika kau memecahkan botol aneh yang tak bernilai harganya dia akan mengambil nyawamu..awalnya aku pikir dia bercanda saja...tapi kalau dilihat dari raut mukanya sih..kurasa dia serius soal ini..jagalah baik-baik dany.."ibu memberikan botol aneh itu kepadaku dan pergi keluar dari kamarku untuk memasakkan aku dan dia makan malam.

Setelah mandi pun aku menyeret tubuhku yang masih letih menuju meja makan. Sesampainya disana,aku melihat ibuku sibuk menaruh piring-piring berisi makanan sedangkan kuro sedang sibuk makan. Yah,aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihat ibuku sesibuk itu menyiapkan makanan dan seharusnya aku yang memasak makan malam untuk , begini-begini aku jago banget masak dan pernah mendapatkan medali juara masak terenak di negaraku. "ibu.." kataku ,kau sudah selesai mandi ya? Sini, kita makan yuk!aku berjalan menuju kursi makan dan duduk. Ibuku melepaskan celemeknya dan menggantungnya dekat dapur. Beliau duduk dan kami pun mulai menyantap makanan ibuku yang lezat. Nyam!sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan ibuku, jadi kangen rasanya. Ibuku tersenyum saat melihatku makan dengan lahap. "Dany, besok mau sekolah enggak?kalau Dany enggak mau sih ga apa-apa sih karena baru sembuh.."kata ibuku. Aku terdiam dan berhenti makan. Sejujurnya sih aku benci sekali sekolah itu termasuk sekolah elite di negaraku,tapi semua murid-murid disana membenciku hanya karena aku murid terpintar dan berprestasi di sekolahku kecuali dua sahabat terbaikku, Rei dan Clare. Yah, aku lumayan kangen sama mereka juga sih.. tapi aku tidak mau masuk sekolah dan melihat ibuku sedih karena anaknya yang imut dan cantik ini tidak sekolah.. dengan terpaksa pun aku berkata 'ya' kepada ibuku. Beliau terlihat senang. Aku merasa lega dan melanjutkan makan malamku selagi hangat.

Aku menghabiskan waktu kira-kira 30 menit sebelum tidur dengan melihat-lihat botol pil tersebut. Pil itu tampak bersinar berkelap-kelip di kamarku seperti bintang saat kumatikan lampunya. Aku sungguh terpesona terhadap pil pil tersebut di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurku dan setelah berbaring beberapa saat diatas tempat tidurku, aku pun tertidur.

Tampak sesosok bayangan manusia, bukan..seorang siluman kerbau muncul dikamar dany pada pukul 3.00. dia tidak berbicara. Dia memegang tangan Dany dan mulai membaca sebuah mantera. Tak lama kemudian pun muncul sebuah symbol aneh ditangan Dany. Setelah selesai membaca mantera pun ia pergi keluar lewat jendela kamar Dany dan menghilang begitu saja.


End file.
